


[podfic] the tiff

by reena_jenkins, sospes



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkwardness, Campfires, Gen, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Podfic, Quest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes/pseuds/sospes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fili and Kili never fight. Well, almost."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the tiff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16736) by sospes. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** mentions of off-screen incest

**Length:** 00:08:57  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_the%20tiff_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
